Carly's Proposal
by primallynx
Summary: Carly knows that Sam and Freddie belong together. Finally, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Normal stuff. I don't own iCarly.

It was a normal Fall evening in Seattle, Washington. Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson were sitting on the couch at Carly's apartment that she shared with her older brother, and legal guardian, Spencer. The three friends had just gotten done with filming the latest webisode of their very popular web show iCarly.

Sam took a sip of her cup of soda and stared intently at the show they were watching.

"Look at that. This guy can lick his own chin. How cool is that."

Freddie looked annoyed. "How is that cool? So he can lick his own chin. So what?"

Sam didn't even look away from the T.V. "Can you lick your chin? I didn't think so. Now be quiet and watch the show about people better than you."

Carly just sat between her two best friends. This was such a common occurance that she hardly acknowledged their fighting anymore. Only when it got really serious would she step in and break them apart. But mostly she just let them bicker and banter back and forth because she knew that deep down they both cared for each other. Plus it took Freddie's concentration off of her. He had had a crush on her for a while now. He is a very good friend, Carly thought to herself, but nothing more than that. Of course, if she had her way, Freddie would date Sam and everything would be awesome. Heck, the way they fight, it's almost like they're married. It's funny, but most people, when they first meet Sam and Freddie, think they already go out together. Plus, on the very rare times that they don't fight, they make a very good team. Playing off of each other's strengths and thinking almost as one. Everyone else sees how good they would be together, now if only Sam and Freddie would notice.

"Why don't you eat your own head!" Sam yelled at Freddie. Uh oh, Carly thought. Things are heating up.

"Oh come on! How would I eat my own head, Sam?" Freddie asked her, not really expecting an answer, but knowing her would get one.

"I don't know, but I wish you'd hurry it up and figure it out. I'm tired of looking at your face."

"Now hold on just a ...!" Then Carly interupted him.

"Come on guys, please be nice to each other, just for a little bit." Carly pleaded.

Freddie stared at her. "I can be nice Carly, but I don't think Sam has one ounce of nice in her body. She is just pure mean and nasty."

"Hey, I can be plenty nice Freddoof. Just not to you. If I was, then the whole world might explode." As she said this, she threw her arms up as if to simulate the exploding. Unfortunately, she was still holding her drink and accidentally let it, causing it to splash on top of Carly's head.

"EEEEEWWW.! SAM!" Carly shrieked.

"I'm sorry Carly. I'm really sorry."

Freddie had run into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. "Here Carly, use this." As he handed it to her.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly started to dry her hair and face with the towel. This isn't going to work. I need a shower. Are you two going to hang out here?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"You have food here." Sam replied.

"Okay, try not to kill each other." Carly smiled as she walked towards her room.

Sam and Freddie sat back down on opposite ends of the couch. "Way to go Sam. Why can't you be more careful?" Freddie commented.

"Just consider yourself lucky I didn't pour it on you. If I had, your mother would have probably given you a bath for a full week."

"Yeah, well you...are probably right actually." He hated to agree with her, but his mother was very over protective.

They continued to watch television until Sam let out a groan. Freddie looked over at her. "What is it now?"

"I'm soooo hungry." Sam whined.

"Then get something to eat. The kitchen is right there." Freddie pointed.

"But it's all the way over there." Sam lazily gestured.

"Fine." Freddie said. He got up and grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter. Handing it to her he sat back down next to her. "Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sam happily peeled her banana. Then she swung her feet around and put her legs on Freddie's lap.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get comfortable. Just calm down. I'm not hurting you. For once." Sam replied.

Freddie would have complained more but, while he really liked Carly, the truth was that Sam was a very attractive blond girl and this was kind of nice. So Freddie decided to enjoy it a bit.

Carly walked out of the bathroom drying her hair and saw them like this, watching T.V. Sam eating her banana, with her legs laying across Freddie's lap.

"Hey guys."

Both Freddie and Sam didn't even look up, they just halfheartily raised a hand in a kind of hello-wave and both said "Hey".

Carly just stared at them for a minute. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh come on you guys!" Carly yelled.

Both of them looked up at her in shock. "What? We aren't fighting. What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Look at the two of you." Carly complained. "Can't you see how perfect you are for each other?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. Surprize on both their faces. "Me and her?" Freddie asked. "That's a horrible thought."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I don't want to catch geek germs. I'd have to get a geekectomy."

Carly was almost getting mad now. Here were her best friends. But they were being so stupid. "Sam, I know you. You hate to get up even to feed yourself, so Freddie must have gotten that banana for you."

"Yeah, well I..." Sam started to say.

"And Freddie." Carly continued. "You don't exactly look unhappy with Sam half-draped across you like that."

Freddie and Sam quickly got up and looked embarrassed.

"Well, okay, but me and Sam together? We can't even be nice to each other for five minutes." Freddie explained.

"Oh really? You looked pretty nice together just now." Carly said smiling. "And what about all those "Wake Up Spencer" things you guys do. Late at night, I might add."

"Hey, how do you know about those?" Sam asked amazed.

Carly looked at Sam like she was stupid. "You guys post them on our website!"

"Oh yeah." Sam said. "But come on. You tell us all the time that we always fight and we're always making dumb bets and ..."

Carly interupted Sam. "That's it! A bet!"

Both Freddie and Sam looked questioningly at her. " You want us to make a bet?" Freddie asked.

Carly shook her head. "Nope. I'm making a bet with both of you. I bet you that if you go out on a date that you will see that you two are absolutely perfect for each other. But it has to be a real date. Freddie, I want you to plan something nice. And Sam, you have to BE nice. No insults, you have to compliment each other, and open doors, and talk, and laugh, and everything like a real date." Carly was getting excited now. This might actually work.

Freddie was thinking about this. "What if it doesn't work out? What happens then? What do we get when...I mean if, we win?"

Carly thought for a minute. "Okay then. Freddie, if you guys win, I will go on a date with you."

"Really?!" Freddie asked excitedly.

"And Sam, I will cover for you for your next five pranks at school."

"So, next week then." Sam replied.

"The date will be tomorrow. You both have to dress nice. Freddie, you will pick Sam up here. Are we all agreed?"

"Fine."

"Sure."

"This is going to be great!" Carly exclaimed.

Was this any good? Should I continue? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The reviews you guys have given are incredible. Really can't thank you enough. But you don't want to read this, so here's part 2. Still don't own iCarly.

Carly knocked on the door of the Benson's apartment. Freddie answered wearing a black, buttoned, long-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. Carly had to admit, he looked pretty good. Now if only Sam thought so as well.

"Hey Carly. What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Sam is coming over in half an hour. I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Yes. I have everything planned out. I'm dressing nice. I made plans for what we'll do. I even thought about things I can compliment her on. I am totally prepared." Freddie stated.

Carly looked impressed. "Wow, you're really taking this seriously. That's great that you can do this maturely."

"Well I was having a hard time." Freddie explained as they walked towards his kitchen. "Then I started thinking about what I would want to do with you on a date and it was easy."

Carly suddenly stopped. "No."

Freddie looked back at her. "What's the matter?"

Carly shook her head sadly. "You can't pretend it's me. Sam and I are two very different people. You can't treat us like we're interchangeable. You can't think about me when you're on a date with Sam. Honestly, how do you think that would make her feel?"

Freddie looked ashamedly down at his shoes. "You're right. But it's gonna be hard because Sam isn't the one I like. All I really want to do is get this date over with so I can win this bet of yours and we can go out."

"Ah but part of the bet is that you have to try your best."

Freddie looked disturbed at the thought.

Carly put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "You just have to concentrate on her good qualities.

Carly left Freddie's apartment and walked back over to hers to wait fro Sam to arrive. Five minutes later she showed up with a bag of clothes in her left hand and a sandwich in her right.

Carly looked up when she entered. "Oh good you brought the...you're eating? Where did you get a sandwich?"

Sam swallowed the bite she was chewing. "Front desk."

Carly looked disgusted. "Was that Lewbert's sandwich?"

Sam nodded. "He wasn't using it. Want me to give it back?"

"That's just gross Sam. Come on and lets get you ready." They walked into Carly's room. Carly dug into the bag of clothes that Sam had brought. "Okay, you have some nice things here. You'll be absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't know about this Carls. I mean, you know how I tease him. How am I going to ignore all that for a whole night?"

Carly picked out a couple things for Sam. "Look, can you honestly tell me there is nothing good about Freddie?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Of course there's nothing good about him."

Carly put her hands on her hips and stared at her friend. "Honestly...?"

Sam gave up. "Alright, he does have one or two good things going for him. Maybe."

Carly smiled. "That's what you have to do. Instead of concentrating on the things you always pick on him about, think of what a great guy he actually is."

"Well if you think he's so great, why don't you go out with him? Sam asked.

Carly just smiled. Freddie is a really great guy and I love him, but only like a brother. I just don't feel anything stronger than that."

"Well then, maybe that's all I want to be with him. Just friends. Maybe that's how I feel about him too." Sam argued.

"No. I don't believe that. With you two it's different. You're like one of those couples on T.V. that aren't together yet, but everyone knows they will end up that way. Like you're two sides of the same coin or something."

Sam just stared at Carly like she was crazy. "Wow, you really feel strongly about this. Kinda creepy."

"Look, maybe I'm wrong and you guys will fight constantly. But what if I'm right? Please, do this for me? You guys might be so happy together."

"Alright, alright. I'll date the dork. But no promises. I still think you're crazy."

Carly gave Sam a hug. "Thanks. Now put this on and get ready. Freddie will be here soon."

Carly walked downstairs and saw Spencer sitting at the kitchen table glueing pipe cleaners to an alarm clock. "Hey." She greeted him.

Spencer turned around and smiled at his little sister. "Hey Carlyfornia. Did I hear Sam come in?

Carly nodded. "Uh huh. She's upstairs getting ready for her date with Freddie."

Spencer dropped what he was doing and stared at her with wide eyes. "Freddie is coming here, to pick Sam up to go on a date?"

Carly nodded again.

Spencer got up quickly. "I need to make popcorn for this."

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door followed by Freddie walking in. He had put a jacket on in addition to what he was wearing earlier.

"Hey Carly. Hey Spence."

"Hey Freddie." Carly said back. Spencer stood at the counter munching popcorn with a large smile on his face.

"Sooo...Is Sam ready?

Carly hopped up and walked up the stairs. "I'll go see how she's doing.

Carly walked into her room and saw Sam. She was just finishing tying her shoes. "Sam you look great."

Sam stood up. "Yeah well, I'll bet Freddie won't even notice."

"Come on." Carly led her friend to the stairs. "Your date is waiting."

Sam walked down the stairs and Freddie looked up at her. She was wearing a shortsleeved, V-neck red shirt and white Capris. Honestly, nothing really out of the ordinary for her, but for some reason, Freddie couldn't stop staring.

"Wow, Sam. You look amazing."

Sam looked shocked and a little confused. "Oh, uh, thanks."

Carly nudged her. "Doesn't Freddie look nice too?"

Sam took a long look at Freddie. He did look really good. "Uh yeah. You look good too."

"Well, uh, I guess we should get going." Freddie opened the door for her. "We'll see you guys later."

After Freddie closed the door Spencer turned to Carly. "So you think those two will be a couple, huh?"

"Yes and no." Carly replied. "I think they are perfect for each other, but I'm not sure if they can get through one date to realize it."

Spencer looked back at the door. "Guess we just wait and see."

How was this? Good? Bad? Next is the actual date.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie held the door for Sam as they walke dout of Carly's apartment building. Once they were outside though, he turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, lets get one thing straight here. I know you don't want to go out with me, and you aren't exactly my first choice either. But neither of us have ever backed down from a bet, so how about we just get this over with and win the bet. That way we can show Carly that she's crazy for thinking that we look good together. Then I can go on my date with Carly and she'll realise that I'm the one for her."

Sam smiled at him. "Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking. Once we ge this whole silly business behind us things will go back to normal. I can dress how I want and you can continue being shunned by everything female."

Freddie smiled back at her. "Good. Then we have an understanding. Shall we go then?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Sam and Freddie began walking in silence, only the sounds of the city around them. Finally Sam asked a question that surprized Freddie and even herself a little bit.

"So, all that earlier was just an act? You don't think I look good?"

Freddie sighed. "Actually that was true. You do look really nice Sam."

Sam smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks. And you clean up pretty well yourself Benson." She punched his arm lightly. "So where are you taking me on this date that neither of us want to be on?"

"Well, I had some things planned. Then I was forced to realise that you are a bit more complex then the average girl and had to rethink my agenda. So, we're headed to the batting cages. I figured hitting things with a large stick would appeal to you."

Sam looked pleased. "Wow, I love the batting cages. Good call. But are you sure you can go? Won't your mom be upset? What if you get a sliver or something? Can you call her to come kiss your owwie?"

"Come on Sam. Remember the rules of this bet. That's not allowed."

"Ugh. Fine. Take my fun away. This is gonna be hard. I'm totally gonna get more hits then you though." Sam said smiling.

"Oh we'll see about that Puckett." Freddie replied.

They walked into Fun Park. It was a great hangout for people of all ages. The place had putt-putt, an arcade, bumper cars, batting cages, and a large open area to have picnics. Sam and Freddie walked to the cages and Freddie paid for some time for both of them. Sam complained that he didn't have to pay for her, but Freddie said it was okay. This relieved Sam because she didn't have any money on her anyway.

Sam wanted to go first so she put a helmet on and grabbed a bat she liked. Freddie watched her with interest. She made this look easy. She had a perfect swing and more often than not hit the ball, sending it flying back towards the pitching machine. He liked the way her long blonde hair followed after her as she swung. Freddie found himself admiring her and didn't notice when she was done.

"Hey, Freddie! Wake up! What are you smiling at?" Sam asked as she took off her helmet and placed the bat back on the rack.

"Uh, n..nothing." Freddie stammered. "Hey, you did really good. I think you're right. There's no way I can beat that."

Sam smiled happily. "I know, but all you can do is try."

Freddie entered the cage with his own bat and helmet. He got into his stance and the first ball was pitched. He swung hard and...missed. Sam laughed a littlle at this. She was ready to laugh again and maybe say something when he made contact with the next ball and sent it flying back faster than she could follow.

Sam just watchd him now. Sure he wasn't the most accurate with his swing, but wow! did he have some power. Everytime he connected with the ball it made a sound like thunder. She found herself casually letting her eyes wander to his arms and back. The muscles would tense up just before he would swing. Who knew the dork had muscles she thought to herself. She also didn't notice when he had finished.

"Sam?" He said her name.

"What? Oh, uh, hey, you did really good too."

"Yeah, but not as good as you. I need more practice. You want to go again?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay. Actually I was think putt-putt would be cool. If you want to?"

Freddie smiled. "Yeah. I love putt-putt. Let's do it.

"Cool. Hey I wonder how that course Spencer designed is doing."

Freddie looked at her. "Carly didn't tell you?"

Sam shook her head. "Tell me what?"

"It caught on fire."

"What?!" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Almost all the ones he made suddenly lit themselves on fire. I don't even know how. Some of them didn't have any electronics in them." Freddie explained.

Sam couldn't control herself. "Oh wow! How does he do it?" She said laughing.

Freddie was laughing now too. " He is some kind of mad genius."

They made their way to the putt-putt course and Freddie paid for both of them again. Sam complained again but not as much. They walked to the first hole and this time Freddie went first. He lined up his shot carefully and hit it gently. It went right into the hole.

"Oh, this first one must be the easy one." Sam said. She set her ball down, swung and hit it too hard. It bounced off the side wall, leaped over the fence and rolled out into the road. Sam and Freddie just watched it go.

"Well, so much for easy." Sam said angrily.

Freddie set his own ball down. "You just need to be a bit more gentle." He got behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands over hers on the handle of her putter.

"Take your time to line up your shot. Try a nice, easy swing. This is a game of patience and finesse."

She did as he instructed and her ball went right in, same as his had done. "Hey, I did it!" She said excitedly.

Suddenly, they both realised that Freddie still had his arms around her. He quickly backed away. "Uh, good job. See, I knew you could do it."

After that Sam did much better after listening to Freddie's advice. They continued to play, sharing the one ball and not even bothering to keep score. They just had fun and enjoyed each other's company.

"That was fun, but I'm getting hungry." Sam said after they turned their putters in. "Did you have some kind of meal planned, or do I have to feed myself?"

Freddie pretended to be hurt by her comment. "Hey, what do you take me for? Of course dinner is part of the plan. I thought we could eat at Papa Antonio's."

When she heard this Sam's eyes grew big. "Oh My God! I have always wanted to eat there. I hear they have an all you can eat pasta buffet. But that place on a Saturday night? The wait wil be forever."

Freddie just smiled. "Actually, we can get right in. My mom knows the head chef. Apparently she gave him some tips on how to keep things clean in the kitchen and he passed some big health inspection and got the promotion to head chef."

Sam just stared at him. "So you can just walk in and get a table whenever you want?"

Freddie nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay, you just gained a couple points of cool. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go eat that food!" Sam said running off excitedly.

Freddie just laughed and followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Papa Antonio's was a very popular Italian restaurant that was always packed on weekends. Usually the minimum wait for a table was at least an hour and a half. But Freddie didn't look worried at all. He walked right up to the hostess and asked to speak with Morgan the head chef. Three minutes later, Freddie and Sam were sitting at a two-person table in the corner of the restaurant mere feet away from the door leading to the kitchen.

"Now that was just amazing to watch." Sam said, clearly impressed. "You were like some kind of magician. Poof! Table for two appear!"

Freddie laughed at this as he pulled Sam's chair out so she could sit down. "Yeah, my mom may be a super neat-freak, but I guess it really comes in handy once in a while."

Sam was sniffing the air and had a large grin on her face. "Mmmm. The food smells incredible. I can't wait to dig in."

Their waitress came over with a bag of bread and a small dish of butter. "How are you tonight? My name is Jean and I'll be your waitress tonight. I have to say that you two just look soooo cute together. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Both Freddie and Sam ordered Root Beer and their server said she'd be right back. After she left Freddie and Sam looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wow, what is with people? First Carly, now this Jean girl. Why do they think we'd be good for each other?"

Freddie agreed with her. "I know, right? Heck, after a week we'd probably want to kill each other."

"A week? Sooner than that. We woudn't last a day."

"Totally. We're just too different."

"Complete opposites."

"Nothing in common."

"Absolutely."

"Here we are." Said their waitress setting their drinks in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." They both said simultaniously.

Jean just smiled. "Soooo cute. What can I get you?"

Freddie was ready for this. "The lady will be having the buffet, and I will have the chicken parmigiana." Freddie then passed the menus to Jean. Sam silently studied Freddie. He had just ordered for her and did it like a perfect gentleman. Sure, he usually had great manners, but not usually where she was concerned. To see him be this way for her made her feel very special.

"And would you like soup or a salad with your meals?" The waitress asked. Freddie said he would have a salad.

"I'm not much of a soup or salad person." Sam said.

"You know, you can put bacon on your salad." Freddie told her.

"I will also have salad." Sam said.

Freddie cut two pieces of the bread and buttered one for Sam, then one for himself. "Mmmm. This bread is awesome." Sam said chewing on her piece.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. It tastes amazing."

"I want to marry this bread." Sam remarked, making Freddie laugh a little. "Lets go up and get our salads." He said.

They both grabbed plates and made their own salads. Sam's was of course twice as large as Freddie's and topped with a generous amount of bacon causing people to stare at her heaping plate. "What? I haven't eaten since lunch." She said to one lady.

Sam finished her salad first. "That was good for a start, but now it's time for the main course. I saw about twenty things up there that I want to try." She went back to the buffet spread. While she was gone Jean brought out Freddie's chickem parmigiana. Just as he was about to cut into it Sam came back carrying two plates loaded with food. It looked like she had taken half of every dish on the buffet table.

Freddie's eyes went wide. "Okay seriously. Where do you put all that food?"

Sam just shrugged. "I probably burn off quite a bit making fun of you all the time. That's a full time job you know."

They ate their dinner, making small talk, remembering funny and/or cool things that they had done on iCarly. Each just enjoying the other's company.

"How's your chicken?" Sam asked.

"Really good." Freddie responded. "Want to try some?"

"Uh...sure, I guess."

Without thinking, Freddie cut off a piece and stabbed it with his fork, then held it out towards Sam. She paused for a second, then thought what the heck. She leaned over and bit it off the end of his fork. "Yeah, that is really good. I should try that next time." Then she thought to herself, like I'd ever be able to come back here unless Freddie brings me, and I doubt he would do that.

They finished their meals and the waitress cleared away the plates. They sat for awhile longer, just talking about things like the up-coming test in Ms. Briggs class, and funny things they could try to make Spencer say.

"Well, it's getting a little late. Want to get out of here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

--

"Then what happened?" Carly asked. Sam had called her as soon as she had gotten home to tel her all about the date.

"Well, he walked me home. Igot a little cold on the way and he actually gave me his jacket to wear. Can you believe that? I mean, how cheezy can you get, right?" Sam told Carly.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Carly said already knowing the answer.

"Well, okay, it was nice of him." Sam replied.

Carly was happy. "Okay, so you're wearing his jacket and he walked you home. What happened then?"

Sam laughed. "Nothing happened then. I went inside and he went home. That's it. End of story."

Carly didn't believe it. "That's it? Come on. Did he, I don't know, try to kiss you or anything?"

"No." Sam said quickly.

"Not even a little peck on the cheek?"

"No, nothing." Sam said again.

Carly continued to pry. "But you wanted him to, right?"

"NO! Of Course not!"

"Sam, come on, you can tell me." Carly said, trying to get her to open up. But Sam wasn't saying anything anymore.

"Sam...?" Carly said, wondering if she had been too pushy.

"Okay yes!" Sam finally said. "I wanted him to kiss me. Are you happy now? I had a great time tonight. Possibly the best night that I can remember in a long time. At first, all I could do was think of things to make fun of him about. Then I thought about what you said, about try thinking of his good qualities. So once I did that I couldn't stop. All I could do was think about how good he looked tonight. Or how smart he is. Do you know how smart that boy is? All the things he does for our show and website? He's like a frikkin Bill Einstein Gates or something. And his eyes. How they squint just a bit when he's laughing, or thinking about something that makes him really happy."

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. it sounded like things had gone better than she could have hoped for. "So, what's the problem then? Are you going to go out again?"

Sam sounded like she might be crying now. "No. I told him I didn't have a good time with him. Even after all the amazingly nice things he did I had the nerve to tell him that I didn't like spending time with him."

Carly was dumbfounded. "But why?! Why would you do that?"

"Carly, don't be stupid. He doesn't want me. You're the one he's after. So don't tell him that I had a wonderful time. Because now he thinks that we won your bet and he can have a date with you. That will make him happy. Please, do this for me, to make him happy."

Carly was quiet for a minute. Finally she agreed. "Okay Sam. If that's what you want. I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"Thanks Carls." Sam said quietly. "I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll probably see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Carly said, hanging up. She couldn't believe this. How could it have gone so wrong? Suddenly she heard a noise out in the hallway. "That's probably Freddie getting home." She thought to herself. She walked to her door and opened it. There was Freddie with his hand on the knob of his own apartment door just about to walk in. He turned when he heard Carly's door open. He looked sad. Maybe he's just tired Carly thought.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back. "Were you talking to Sam?" He asked noticing the phone in her hand.

"Oh, yeah." She replied. " I just had to hear about what you guys did. You know us girls and our gossip." She said with a half-hearted laugh.

"So I guess she told you she didn't enjoy tonight, huh?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, she did." Responded Carly. "So I guess that means you guys win. Uh, we can go out whenever you want to, I guess. Maybe tomorrow?"

Freddie looked confused for a minute, then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, the bet. Uh, you know what? Don't worry about it. We don't have to go out. It's okay."

Carly was shocked. "What? Why not?"

Freddie sighed and slumped a bit. "Because it wouldn't be right. We didn't really win. Or at least I didn't. Truthfully, I had a really great time with Sam. even if she didn't with me. At first, I just wanted it to be done with. Until I saw her for who she really is. Smart, funny, and very pretty."

Freddie smiled a little. "We must have talked about every prank and little bit of trouble we've ever caused. All the really good times we've had." Then Freddie looked sad again. "I must have tried everything to get her to have a good time tonight, but I guess it just wasn't enough."

Carly wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him exactly what Sam had told her. But before she could Freddie had started talking again.

"Look, don't tell Sam okay? Just pretend that we'll still go out. I'll make something up to tell her."

"But, why?" Carly asked.

"I don't want her to make fun of me about this, okay? All the other stuff I can take, but this? I just don't want to have to deal with it. So, just don't tell her."

Carly couldn't speak so she simply nodded.

"Good. Thank you. Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed now. Night, Carly."

"Freddie, wait." She said. He turned to look at her. "After you walked her home, did you want to kiss her?"

Freddie looked thoughtful for a second. Then he replied. "Yeah. Yeah, I really wanted to. But I know that's not what she wanted." With that he walked into his apartment and closed the door.

Carly went back into her own apartment and sat down on the couch. She thought about the situation with her two best friends. Her two, amazingly stupid, best friends. The easiest thing would be to tell them how each felt about the other. But what if it backfired? Maybe Sam or Freddie, or maybe both would say the wrong thing and all would be lost. No, this had to be handled carefully.

Then she smiled.

Slowly a plan was forming in her mind.


End file.
